1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus and a digital camera.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a communication apparatus provided to an image capturing apparatus. This communication apparatus can transmit to the outside, via a wireless LAN, a digital image stored in a recording medium of the image capturing apparatus or a digital image recorded by the image capturing apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-086595
The communication apparatus provided to the data recording apparatus of a digital camera or the like has a structure that corresponds to a specific digital camera. Therefore, the communication apparatus can only be equipped on specific equipment having a specialized connection terminal or the like. One proposal involves providing a wireless communication section to a memory card that can be inserted into various types of digital cameras. As a result, a wireless communication function can be added to existing digital cameras.
However, when incorporating a wireless communication section and a flash memory in a memory card having standardized dimensions, it is difficult to improve the writing speed of the flash memory due to restrictions on the power supply and restrictions on the space in the memory card. Therefore, when a memory card with below average communication speed, such as a memory card having a wireless communication section, is inserted, the effective operating speed of the digital camera is limited by the speed of writing to the flash memory, and this causes problems such as increased time between image capturing.